characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Diavolo
Diavolo is the main antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. As the discoverer of the Arrows, Diavolo is responsible for the proliferation of Stand Users in the world. Living an extremely secretive life as a nonperson, he is the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Buccellati's superior and greatest enemy. Diavolo is also the father of Trish Una , and commands Bucciarati's Gang to bring her to him whilst keeping her safe from the traitorous Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is secretly the alternate personality of Vinegar Doppio, and is a Stand User who wields the incredibly powerful King Crimson. Background Much of Diavolo's origins and past is left in mystery. He was supernaturally born in an all-female prison in Italy in the summer of 1967 to a two year pregnancy, with no possible subjects for a father within the prison. As his mother still had several years left in prison, Diavolo was adopted by a priest and moved to Sardinia, where he would grow up. When Diavolo was 17-19 years old, he met and had a relationship with a girl named Donatella Una. He presented himself to her as "Solido Naso", showing an obsession with erasing his past and identity even before he was the boss of Passione. Diavolo unknowingly had a daughter with Donatella, named Trish Una. One day, the priest who raised him found Diavolo's mother mysteriously hidden underneath the floor with her mouth and eyes sewn shut. Later, a fire would start and kill several people with the priest and Diavolo himself listed as deaths. Diavolo is shown to have directly killed the priest himself in the anime. It is implied Diavolo started the fire himself to fake his death. Diavolo would then, for reasons unknown, join an excavation in Egypt. He would there discover a box with six arrows, which intrigued him due to the power they gave off to him. He would take the arrows to a witch named Enya Geil and sold five of the six arrows to her. Enya would later introduce the arrows to people such as DIO and [Kira, which would cause the spread and increase of Stand users around the world. Diavolo would then found Passione and use his remaining arrow to create Stand users within his own organization, most likely creating his own Stand King Crimson with the arrow as well. Powers & Abilities *'Stand - King Crimson:' Diavolo's Stand is a close-range power-type Stand, equal in strength and speed to others such as Star Platinum and The World. It possesses two abilities: **'Erasing Time:' King Crimson is able to destroy time, and it's a pretty complicated ability, so bear with me for a second. When King Crimson is activated, everything that is going on disappears. For example, if someone shoots a gun at Diavolo and he activates King Crimson, the bullets do not hit Diavolo, instead, they just keep their normal trajectory. Only Diavolo can operate during erased time, but unlike The World's time stopping ability, Diavolo can't interact with people, but with projections of them. In less words, it just works. **'Epitaph:' This secondary ability gives both Doppio and Diavolo a 10 second glimpse of the future. **Sewing: This ability only happened two times. One scenario is when Doppio was trying to escape Bucciarati, Doppio used this ability to a kid, making the kid have a sewed mouth. Feats Strength *Punched through Buccellati's stomach. *Split Buccellati's chest in half. *Chops off Gold Experience's arm. *Can punch through Spice Girl. *King Crimson can obliterate a human torso in one blow. Speed *Dodged attacks from Buccellati's Sticky Fingers. *King Crimson can dodge bullets being shot by Mista. *Stole the Golden Arrow from Silver Chariot Requiem. *Blitzed Gold Experience. *Given how he was able to defeat Polnareff, he can likely keep up with Silver Chariot's speed. Durability *Doppio withstood getting his throat filled with razors, needles and a pair of scissors. Skill *At the age of 19, burned down his entire hometown. *Doppio cut off Risotto Nero's foot with a pair of scissors. *Killed Leone Abbacchio, Narancia Ghirga, and Bruno Buccellati. *Crippled and blinded Jean Pierre Polnareff, and defeated his Requim Stand Chariot Requiem. Weaknesses *Doppio isn't very experienced with combat. *The transformation from Doppio to Diavolo takes 10 seconds. Fun Facts *His Stand is named after the British progressive rock band, King Crimson, and it's secondary ability is named after one of the band's songs. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Gangsters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Italian Characters Category:Pure Evil